Fate's Irony
by kamitori
Summary: An ikarishipping fic.


**Fate's Irony**

**Summary:** Fate hated him, and yet it the irony was that it brought him happiness when it paired him up with his polar opposite. Ikarishipping

**AN:** Didgi Girl brought up several good points in two of my stories (Carnival and Cards and Flowers). 1. Cards and Flowers was like a sequel to Carnival and 2. Fate, mentioned in both, hated Shinji and yet wanted him and Hikari to end up together. So, I made a sort of "final" chapter to the little "trilogy". This is the most romantic of them all, probably, and will probably remain as my most romantic fic. Never actually thought that I would finally write a story like this, seeing as how I like to write action/adventure/mystery/humor fics better...this is a big accomplishment, really!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

* * *

It was ironic, really, how fate had hated him and yet it had did the one thing that made him the happiest. No, it hadn't always been that way. When they had first met, let's just say that they hated each other's guts. It pretty much got even worst when they started arguing for the first time.

The truth was, he had first thought of her as a loud, bratty klutz while she thought he was a hard-headed arrogant jerk. And fate didn't really help much when it paired the two up against many odds. Truth be told, they were about ready to rip each other's guts out. That was how bad it was between them—in the beginning.

As they got more and more used to each other, let's just say their relationship was out of the gutter. Oh, fate still played many tricks on them, getting them wound up in many odd and uncomfortable situations (like that one time they were stuck in that cave together, or the other time they were being molested by Pokemon haters).

But as they spent more and more time together, their feelings for each other grew. They say, after all, opposites attract, and oh how right that saying was. They were total opposite—he was like the sun and she the moon, night and day if you want to put it.

She was kind, gentle, and caring while he was harsh and rough. She wanted to be a Pokemon Coordinator, and he a Pokemon Trainer. How opposite could you get with that? It was weird how fate had always put two people that were each other's polar opposite together.

He seriously thought that fate was some demented, twisted, brilliant genius actually. But, fate was fate and it knew best. He couldn't help but think back to all those times fate had put them together...

------------------------------------------------------

_"Shinji, wait up!"_

_The crisp, white snow was falling steadily as two figures were walking through the cold. One was a male Trainer with purple-brown hair and the other was a female Coordinator with midnight blue tresses. The male was efficiently ignoring the female, but soon he wouldn't be able to continue it._

_The frozen trees swayed from the bitter cold wind as both climbed the icy Tengan Mountains. Snow swept across their paths and made refuge in their hair as the girl called his name once again before tripping. "Shin—uwah!"_

_Shinji gave the girl, Hikari, a curious look. How could anyone trip in the snow? Oh right, Hikari was basically a klutz, so the possibilities were high. "You're such a moron," he muttered before walking back towards the struggling girl. He offered her a hand and when she didn't take it, he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want my help or not?"_

_Hikari gave him a bright smile before taking his hand, but when she was up, she didn't let go (much to Shinji's annoyance). Unfortunately, the amount of snowfall doubled and became a blizzard, forcing the two to take refuge inside a cave._

_"It's cold," Hikari mumbled as she took a seat by the fire Shinji's Hikozaru had made. Giving her a look that said, "No, really?", the young man got up and walked over to the entrance and stared out into the cold snow. "Shinji, you're going to freeze," Hikari warned from her place before getting up to join him._

_"_You're_ the one who's going to freeze," Shinji replied before forcing her back to the fire. "You're hands are already freezing." Sitting down, Shinji pulled the cold girl into his lap in order to help her warm up when both realized what Shinji had done._

_Both of their cheeks were crimson as they turned away from each other as their hearts pounded rapidly. After that fiasco, the two had decided to stay away from each other as possible. Unfortunately, Hikari was still as cold as ever, and was soon forced to sit next to Shinji in hopes of warmth._

_Of course, that didn't really turn out well. A few harsh words later, Hikari found herself snuggling into Shinji, his arms wrapped around her in order to keep her warm. Burying her head into the boy's chest, she found herself nodding off, but not before she sleepily planted a kiss on the unaware boy's lips._

_"Ariagatou, Shinji."_

------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji!"

The sun was shinning brightly, its rays giving off many hues of colors, mirages of rainbows. Wind blew across the plain, the trees and grass blades swaying with the breeze as the leaves danced along. Flowers gave off their sweet fragrance as two people lay under a rowan tree.

Hikari was resting her head on Shinji's chest as said trainer played with her long blue tresses, twirling her locks around his finger as the two stared at the bright azure sky lazily. Remains of their picnic stood to the side and Pokemon ran by.

"Shinji, what are you thinking about now?" Hikari asked, giving the boy a slight glance.

"Hmm...that one time we were stuck in that cave during that snowstorm..."

Propping herself up on her elbows, Hikari rested her chin on the palms of her hand. Smiling sweetly, she watched the boy as he drifted off into his thoughts again. It just so happened that she was also thinking of a time they spent together in Tobari...

-------------------------------------------------------

_The streets were packed as the shops in busy Tobari City were having sales. A lone girl traveled through the streets with only her Pokemon for company. Her friends had gone to other regions. Satoshi to Fiore and Takeshi back to Kanto, leaving the girl alone . But that was years ago and she was fifteen now. She no longer really thought about how lonely she was. She was a famous Pokemon Coordinator after all._

_Sighing, the girl, Hikari, looked up into the azure sky. She wasn't bored, really, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking of something—or rather someone. Without thinking, her feet took her to the park, now empty and quiet because everyone was out spending their hard earned cold cash._

_Hikari sat down on a bench, her hand placed over her heart as she thought of the boy that occupied her mind. No, it was not Satoshi. Truth be told, he was older than her, albeit he looked like a little twerp. Takeshi was also out of the question. He was _way_ older than she was. No, the boy that she had her thoughts on was none other than Shinji._

_It was ironic, how she had fallen in love with her friend's rival. Wait, love? Hikari's face reddened as she realized that she had just admitted that she had actually loved him. Not like, more than that. She loved him. "Love," Hikari said, trying the word out. It almost felt foreign to her. "Do I...love him?"_

_Her heart beat rapidly as she thought back to all of those times where she had dropped suggestive hints, all the way to where she had actually kissed him while they were stuck in that cave. Her first kiss, given away to her first crush. Slumping against the bench, Hikari's eyes widened at the fact. She really was in love with Shinji. "But it's been years since we've last seen each other," Hikari reasoned, her eyes saddening at once. How she wished she had known of her feelings earlier. "Does he still remember me?"_

_"Remember who, Satoshi?"_

_Hikari looked up, her dark blue eyes widening at once. Here, standing in front of her, was the boy—no, man, who had stolen her heart. "Sh-Shinji!"_

_His eyes widened in shock as the girl threw herself at him without a second thought, hugging him tightly as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she let go. Stumbling a bit before catching the girl. Somehow, he had wound up hugging her back, a small blush visible on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked._

_But she wasn't listening. Instead she hugged him tighter, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't ever—don't ever leave again, okay?" she murmured before pulling back, tears streaming down her face._

_"What—?"_

_Both faces turned red when they registered what Hikari had said. But instead of pulling away and denying what she had said, Hikari threw herself into Shinji's arms again, clutching the front of his jacket tightly. "I don't want you to leave ever again," she murmured. "I-I..."_

_Shinji didn't say anything. All he did was pull her in closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't need to hear her words to know what she was going to say. In truth, he felt the same way. That was why he had tilted her chin up and brought his lips down onto her's._

_As they pulled back, he whispered into her ear, "I won't ever leave again. Promise."_

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Shinji-koi," Said Trainer looked over at Hikari with a look of shock. He never heard her call him by that before, to be called a lover. "Aishiteru," she whispered into his ear before kissing him.

Pulling back, Shinji smirked. Whispering in her ear, he also said, "Aishiteru. I love you too."

* * *

Ah, the last chapter to the Ikarishipping trilogy thingy. I can't believe that I actually wrote them kissing like that...in truth...I've never had to write something that romantic. Alas, don't force me to do something like that again. **_Seriously._** Hope you all liked it. 


End file.
